Bulletproof Heart
by hiddenspikes
Summary: I always knew that I was in love with my best friend, he was everything that I could ever want in a man, but as much as i wanted too as much i needed too i knew that i could never tell him and because of that i made the worst mistake i possibly could...i did everything i could to make him jealous.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n- so I've been having a bit of writers block and haven't been able to get much done on the other stories, and started writing here instead. That being said this new story is going to be a while I have writers block only kind of thing the next chapters for HHU and Addicted should be up soon. As always please read and review cause they are my muse and help me to keep going. Until next time...happy reading.**

**-Jayden**

I always knew that I was in love with my best friend, he was everything that I could ever want in a man despite the cold exterior he presented everyone else with but as I sat across from him on my bed there was little that kept me from reaching over and smacking him as hard as I could as he prattled on and on about his current flavor of the week, completely oblivious to how my heart was breaking with each word he said.

"You just don't understand Elena." He groaned sprawling himself back across my covers, his jet black curls falling over forget me not blue eyes, "Katherine is completely unlike any girl I've ever met." His lips curled into the little lopsided smile that I had come to love completely over the years as he thought about another woman and my heart broke a little more, "shes different from the rest." My stomach clenched at the thought of the rest, the dozen other women that had fallen for Damon only for him to be a complete jackass and leave them faster then the L word could be muttered. Mumbling something that was slightly affirmative I curled the pillow I was clutching tighter around my chest, wondering how offended he would be if I threw him out on his ass because he couldn't shut up about another girl and It was killing me inside. Worrying my bottom lip between my teeth I dug my nails as hard as I could into my pillow, my eyes scanning over the body of my best friend, the man that I knew almost as well as I knew myself. He chuckled, the smooth baritone of his laugh sending shivers down my spine, "and sweet Jesus that thing she does with her tongue on the tip of my co-"

"Damon!" I squealed going bright red my hand reaching out to swat at his chest, "good god I really don't need to be hearing that." Damon's lips curled into that lopsided smile again before he reached up to ruffle my hair.

"of course you don't Elena." he quipped with a smile, "i don't need my little sister hearing something like that I was just making sure you were paying attention." He winked at me then even as I felt like I had been sucker punched in the gut, the words little sister repeating themselves slowly over and over again in my head. Muttering something about needing to go to the bathroom I booked it out of the room as fast as I could, my stomach feeling like I was going to lose the contents of it all over my carpet if I didn't get away from him.

It wasn't until I had splashed a little bit of cold water against my face that I felt a little better if not a little heartbroken. I wanted to be furious at Damon for hurting me the way that he was but then again he didn't know that he was doing anything wrong, my best friend had no idea that I was completely head over heels for him and that as far as I was concerned he was it for me...i had never told him, could never tell him, terrified that if I did my friendship with him would disappear and I would lose the only person that I had ever truly loved...so instead I did something completely stupid, I started dating his little brother. I knew it was a mistake the first time that I went out with him, he was to placid to poised, nothing like Damon was, that right there was my second mistake, holding everybody else up to the perfection that was my best friend, nobody would ever compare... Compared to his brother, Stefan wasn't even a blimp on my radar, but the look of betrayal, of hurt that crossed Damon's face when he heard that I was going out with his brother was well worth the boring date that I had to endure if only because I wanted to see the little green monster that came out here Damon's brother was concerned. It was nice if not a little twisted of me to know that he could get jealous over little ol me.

"how was your date?" he asked that first night when I had gotten back, looking completely at home as he stretched out across my bed, his lips curled down into a frown. Blushing slightly I reached up to touch my lips, the feeling of his brothers mouth on my own making me feel slightly bitter. My first kiss, the thing that I had been reserving for the imaginary relationship that I wanted with my best friend had been taken from me by his younger brother during a sneak attack and I wanted to hate him for it but the look of bitter jealousy that was plastered across Damon's face as his eyes shot from my fingers against my lips to my eyes was well worth the loss.

"saint Stefan cant kiss or something?" he quipped the words coming out hard and not at all light or halfhearted like he meant them to be. Cocking an eyebrow I slipped onto the edge of my bed and traced m y fingers.

"it was...something else that's for sure." I muttered deciding that I would be unclear whether I really liked it or not, if he wanted to go on and on about fucking Katherine with me then I would drive him insane with stuff that happened between Stefan and I, maybe then he could see exactly what he was doing to me. "Stefan's some kind of amazing." I muttered again glancing over at him from the corner of my eyes., wondering just how far I could push him. Damon looked like he was deep in thought before he was leaning over me, his hands braced on either side of my body.

"Elena," he mumbled and then he was pushing his lips into mine with almost a bruising passion, like it was meant to be more of a punishment then something that I wanted. And lord knows I did want it...but all too soon it was over and Damon looked sick to his stomach. Climbing from my bed he pushed fingers almost roughly back through his hair his eyes darting from me to the door and back again. "Think of that next time you're curling up to precious saint Stefan." he finally snarled looking almost guilty before he was slamming the door behind him on the way out of the house leaving me wondering what the hell had happened to make Damon snap the way that he had.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n- Wow! I never expected to get the reception that I did with this story but needless to say you guys are awesome with all the support that I've gotten. Well it's happened again the dreaded writers block (add to it the fact that I was forced on a camping trip and I don't like camping) and here you go we have chapter two. As always thank you so much for the reviews and various alerts they really do mean the world to me and encourage me to continue writing. That being said I think that this chapter got away from me a little bit. As a warning Damon may seem a little OOC in this chapter but don't worry we'll get back to his snarkiness a little later on and he'll be back to the ass that we all know and love. Until next time, happy reading.**

**-Jayden**

**Damon's POV**

My mother had always told me that when I found the person that I was truly meant to be with that nothing else would matter, that to love like that would be something worth waiting a lifetime for, that it would make all the heartache that I had ever experienced, all the pain all the suffering worth it…but then my mother died and all thoughts of finding that person for me disappeared. Then when I thought that nothing could go right for me I met Elena and everything changed. At first she was just the annoying girl next door, the pain in my ass that wouldn't go away. I never really thought anything of her apart from her being my neighbor, but then one day she stepped in between my dad and me when he decided that I looked like a good punching bag when the alcohol had gone to his head…after that she was my everything. Don't get me wrong, I had a sibling I should have had someone that was there for me at all times but I didn't instead…she was like the little sister that I had never had, someone who had my back just as much as I had theirs. Sure I had Stefan, my younger brother, but he was the golden ' I can do no wrong' child and I was the black sheep a constant reminder of the woman that my father had lost, and because of that Stefan and I didn't exactly see eye to eye when it came to much of anything.

I never really saw her sexually until we were in out teens. Elena was 15 and I was 17 and we were inseparable, never one without the other, go figure the first time that I had to see her sexually would be one of the times that we were joined at the hip. We were scheduled for out bi-weekly movie night and I was early and knew it but couldn't really bring myself to care, after all it wasn't like she had much of a life outside of me and hanging out with me. I had assumed that we would just start a little earlier then usually, Katherine my girlfriend had ditched me again, something about cheerleading practice running long I don't know wasn't really kidding all I knew was it meant more time spent with Elena. When I strolled into the house that Elena lived in with her slightly reckless Aunt Jenna at quarter of three there was nobody downstairs and the loud base that was shaking the walls pointed towards Elena being up in her room. Bounding up the stairs I let a smirk curl the corner of my lips, with how loud the music was blaring she could have been murdering someone in her room and nobody would have been the wiser…what I accidentally saw through her slightly parted bedroom door was something completely different…she wasn't murdering somebody, far from it.

Her body was glistening with sweat, her hair splayed about her on the pillows, the erratic movements of her chest drawing my attention.

"Mmph…oh god." The sweet melody of her moan had my body hardening so quickly it was almost embarrassing. Her nipples were hard, pulled into taunt peaks as one hand massaged her breast. Her other hand was buried between her thighs, thrusting rhythmically into her core, the soft squelch of her fingers dipping into her body letting me know just how wet she actually was. It was like something out of a wet dream. Silently I thanked whatever god was out there that Jenna wasn't home as my hand popped the bottom on my jeans before it was sliding in to grasp my cock. Sure I wasn't the blushing virgin (far from it actually if the girls that had been jumping in and out of my bed since I was 14 had anything to say about it) but that didn't mean that I could just ignore what was put right in front of me. I was a teenager for Christ's sake. So as Elena lay in her room, her fingers pumping in and out of her core her eyes closed in pleasure, I stood in the door frame, praying that she wouldn't open her eyes and see me as I jacked off to what I thought was my completely innocent best friend. I had never pictured her as a screamer, not that I had ever really pictured her all that sexually or in the middle of an orgasm before that moment, but if I had to have guessed before then I would have assumed that she wasn't a screamer, and god she didn't disappoint me. Just when I thought that I couldn't get any harder her back bowed and her lips parted in a low moan.

"D-Damon …" she whimpered as she came, and just like that I came too. I had never seen anything more beautiful, more completely erotic in my life then I did in that moment. A small smile curved the corner of her lips as she slowly came down from her high, her one hand stroking absentmindedly across her chest. Realizing that I was standing in her doorway with my hand down my jeans I beat a hasty retreat down the hallways and into the bathroom, making sure to close the door behind me as quietly as I could, not that she would be able to hear it over the music anyways. After washing my hands I sat down on the edge of the bathtub and wondered what the hell had happened. Even Katherine with her many skills in the bedroom hadn't gotten me off faster than the sight of Elena coming with my name on her lips. I sat in that damned bathroom for a good thirty minutes before I decided that I wouldn't think about it and would just let things good. Avoidance, the best way of dealing with things unless you're the jilted one and then vengeance was the best way to go. Taking a deep breath I finished cleaning myself up before making my way into Elena's room. The music had been turned down, and briefly I wondered why I hadn't noticed during my time spent in the bathroom. Elena was lying on her bed still, completely dressed this time around having cleaned herself up as well while I was in the bathroom. Her body was curled away from me, her eyes closed and her breathing rhythmic as she slept soundly, her lips still curled into a small satisfied smile. Walking over to the side of the bed I crouched down to her level and hesitantly reached up to brush her hair away from her face, my thumb stroking along the smooth skin of her cheek. Her eyelashes fluttered as she tried to wake herself up at my touch, but her body was exhausted and was having none of that so instead she slept on peacefully, and I let her. Our movie night was forgotten as I looked down at my best friend, the memories of just an hour earlier pushing itself across my thoughts until I found myself wondering when she had turned into the woman that she was in front of me. Leaning forward I pressed my lips to her forehead in a chaste kiss, a complete opposite of what my mind was screaming to do to her before I was pulling her covers up and over her body. "Damon?" my name was a breath on her lips causing me to wonder if she had woken up, but then she rolled over again, mewling softly in her sleep.

Just like that I realized how true my mother's words were, when you find that one person nothing else mattered. It didn't matter what Elena was two years younger than me, it didn't matter that I was with Katherine, all that mattered was the girl sleeping in front of me and how completely and suddenly I had realized that I had fallen for her. In that moment all I could see was the years spent with her at my side, her smile, her laugh, the dorky way that she got excited over those stupid twilight movies, all of it made my Elena, Elena and I wouldn't change a damn thing about it. Smiling to myself I curled her blankets tighter around her before making my way out of the house and back to my own, determined that come the next day I would set things right, I would break up with Katherine and then it would be just Elena and I.

The next morning I had almost a spring to my step as I walked up the walkway to her house. Jenna had given me a key a long time ago so instead of knocking I let myself in and made my way up the stairs to Elena's room. It was a little later then I had planned so Elena was already up, sitting on the edge of her bed, her cell pressed against her ear.

'Yeah no that sounds great, I'm sure it'll be fun.' Pausing I swallowed as she laughed, the sound sending a thrill up my spine of how right things would finally be the moment that I told her about everything, what was going on in my head, what I had seen and heard the day before, it would be perfect, but then I heard her next words and my stomach dropped. 'Yeah Stefan, that's fine. The movie starts at seven so if you pick me up at six we should be fine for dinner before then.' There was another of those laughs of hers and this time it made me want to lost the contents of my stomach, 'Mmm…bye.'

My throat constricted, the hallways suddenly feeling much too small so instead I pushed myself into her room, trying to school my face into a mask of indifference.

"How are you this morning?" I asked after coughing to gain her attention. She blushed then looking down at her hands a little guilty before looking up at me.

"Damon I have something to tell you." She murmured, her hands reaching up to tuck her hair behind her ear in a nervous gesture that she had had since we were kids. "I asked Stefan out on a date." Swallowing down the bile that rose in my throat I tried not to let it show just how much those words had affected me. After seeing what I had the day before, my name on her lips as she came I had just assumed that she was going to be mine, that she wanted me the way that I had finally realized I wanted her.

"Maybe we can make it a double." I finally choked out trying to keep my cool but failing miserably, "I'm sure Katherine would love to get outta the house." It must have been my imagination but I could have sworn that Elena looked hurt when I said those words but then she was smiling and shaking her head.

"that would be great some other time but I was Stefan and my first date to be just the two of us, a little getting to know you." She reasoned, strangling her blankets as she twisted them around her fingers, her eyes settled firmly down on the covers. Nodding me stood and pushed fingers back through my curls.

"Of course, let me know how it goes." And then I was walking out of the room not bothering to turn and look back at her.

The next hours passed by slowly. Finally around 8:30 I couldn't take it anymore and made my way over to her house. Jenna smiled as I walked past her, stating that Elena wasn't home yet but that I was welcome to wait in her room until she got there. Propping myself up on her pillows I waiting…and waited some more. Finally when it seemed like I couldn't take anymore she walked into her room, her lips a dark red color and slightly swollen.

"How was your date?" I asked with a frown. Her eyes got wide when she noticed I was there before her hand was lifting up to touch her lips. Feeling more than a little jealous I glared at her lips, hating my brother for being able to take something that in my eyes was mine. "Saint Stefan cant kiss or something?" I snapped when she continued to stroke her lips. Flushing bright red she refused to meet my gaze.

"It was…something else, that's for sure." She murmured almost reverently as she climbed onto the pillows next to me. The ugly green monster reared his head once more as she sucked on the lip that she had been touching, "Stefan's some kind of amazing." Her gaze shifted towards me, like she was trying to gage my reaction. Setting my lips into a hard line I bent over her, letting my hands rest on either side of her body.

"Elena?" I murmured, my lips not catching up to my mind before I was leaning over her and pressing my lips roughly into hers. Part of me half believed that I had died and gone to heaven as I got my first taste of her, but then she moaned and I realized exactly what I was doing. Flinging myself away from her I looked over her dazed expression, seeing the confusion in her eyes. Anger and pain flared into one and I wanted to make her hurt so I said the one thing that I knew would hurt her.

"Think of that next time you're curling up next to your precious Saint Stefan." I snarled before walking out of her room, my head in a whirlwind. I thought that after my mother had died that I wouldn't let another woman hurt me, but Elena had and I was determined to make her hurt just as much. If she wanted to play the jealousy card then I was all for it. Let the games begin.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n- I am so so so so so sorry that it has taken this long to get this chapter up. I promise I will keep going life and moving across the country just got hectic and yeah. Anyways as always thank you to everyone that was kind enough to review they really do mean the world to me. And now on with the chapter. Happy reading!**

I laid there for a good thirty minutes after Damon had left my fingers pressed to my lips my mind in a complete state of shock. What the hell had just happened? Drawing my bottom lip into my mouth I sucked at it slightly, amazed when I could still taste the unique flavor that was Damon there, Stefan's chaste kiss seemingly forgotten next to his brothers. Shooting up from my bed I glanced at the clock before reaching for my cell phone, I needed to find out what the hell was going on with Damon.

Damon's cell went to voicemail the first, second and third time that I called it. Finally in a fit of desperation I called the house, rolling my eyes when Damon's bastard of a father answered and warned me about the hell there was going to be to pay when he got his hands on Damon. Sitting down on the edge of my bed I glanced over at the clock sighing in defeat. 12:01 in the morning. There was no way in hell Jenna, even with as laid back as she was, was going to let me outside the house to look for some boy, even if that boy was Damon. Stripping down I climbed into bed, curling my body into itself my mind running a mile a minute, there was no way that I was sleeping that night.

The next morning was hard but somehow I managed to get up get dressed and stumble my way out the door. Walking the short distance over to Damon's I tried not to think about the events of the night before. Every morning since I could remember Damon and I had walked to school together, protection for me from the cheerleaders that were determined to make my life a living hell and company for Damon. When I got there however the boarding house was locked and it seemed that for once the brothers had left before me. Squaring my shoulders I tried not to let it bother me as I walked the few miles to school, alone.

The second that I stepped foot onto the school grounds I was met with the familiar cruel comments and pitying glances from the student body that Damon usually managed to distract me from, but without my usual protector there they seemed even worse. Shifting my backpack over my shoulders I tried to ignore everything and made a beeline for my locker instead, letting out a sigh of relief when it came into view. Luck wasn't with me though cause there pressed as always against the locker next to mine was Katherine Pierce and very much so attached to her face was my best friend. He couldn't meet my gaze as I put in the combination of my locker, choosing instead to press his girlfriend harder up against the lockers and giving the students in the hallway a front row seat to their X-rated show. Katherine kept putting off this breathy little sounds that were making me wanna strangle her and Damon kept encouraging her, his hands sliding down onto her ass, his mouth pulled back far enough that I could see each stroke of his tongue. Feeling sick to my stomach I gathered my books as quickly as I could slamming my locker shut and trying to get away.

"Aren't you gonna say hi to your pathetic little friend baby." Katherine full blown purred her hands stroking over the back of his neck as he trailed his lips along her collar. Damon looked at me then his lips curled into a sneer that would have made Katherine proud

"What friend." He questioned his eyes never leaving mine. Feeling like I had been punched in the stomach I tried to get away but Stefan was there blocking my path, his hands pressed against the wall next to my head.

"I had a great time last night." He smiled at me as he said it and I wanted to feel something for him, I really did but I couldn't, not when the guy that I was head over heels in love with was still in the picture, even if he didn't love me back. Suddenly a thought popped junto my head. Reaching up I twined my fingers into Stefan's hair and tugged his head down to press my lips sloppily into his. For my third kiss it wasn't that bad...but it wasn't Damon and because of that it wasn't what I wanted it to be. Stefan seemed surprised at first but then his hands were curving around my waist and his lips were pressing hard back into mine.

"Looks like the virgin Mary's got it in her after all." Katherine scoffed from next to me. Damon remained silent and I was thankful for that as Stefan attempted to push his tongue into my mouth. Fighting back my gag reflex I pulled away from him and smiled softly.

"I had a great time too." Fighting against the urge to look back at Damon I took Stefan's hand, "Walk me to class?"

After the incident in the hallway the rest of the day passed in relative silence. Damon avoided me and Stefan walked me from one class to the next never really leaving my side for longer then a class period. By the end of the day I was frustrated not only with Stefan but Damon and myself as well. Making the walk back to my house I tried not to think about the fight in front of my locker but it was at the forefront of my mind. Walking into the house I dropped my backpack down next to the door before making my ways up the stairs to my room, the lack of sleep from the night before catching up to me until I felt like I couldn't take another step.

"Took you long enough to get home." There lying sprawled out on my bed in all his glory was Damon, his arms folded behind his head.

"Who are you again?" I questioned cocking an eyebrow as I mocked Damon's posture, folding my arms across my own chest.

Damon rolled his eyes and stretched slightly.

"So you looked super cozy with my little brother there." He shot back at me, ignoring my question.

"You have a lot of nerve showing up here after how you treated me at school today." Damon rolled his eyes and licked his lips.

"Don't be a drama queen." He scoffed. Shaking my head I sat down on the edge of my vanity.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't toss you out on your ass right now?" I questioned even as my mind was screaming that I couldn't do it that I needed him with me that I loved him.

"Because I have a challenge for you Elena and I want to see if you can actually hold up to it."


	4. Chapter 4

The moment that I was out of Elena's bedroom my mind shut down and I moved into instincts, before I knew what I was doing I was standing outside of Katherine's house my hand knocking on the smooth cherry wood door. Katherine answered after a moment, her hair still wet, no doubt from her nightly shower after cheerleading practice.

"Damon?" she questioned softly stepping out into the frigged cold, a frown marring the corner of her lips. "What are you doing here? You look like absolute hell." It wasn't her trying to be kind it was just blunt Katherine, the same old thing that I was used too.

"I kissed Elena." I blurted out, and just like that everything else was coming out too, a strange word vomit induced. Rolling her eyes Katherine grabbed the front of my shirt and tugged me into the house, slamming the door behind her. Shoving me towards the couch I stumbled slightly before sinking gratefully down onto the maroon cushions. She disappeared into the kitchen for a few minutes and I slouched there numbly staring at the coffee table. A moment later she returned, an amber glass of rum held out to me, her body perched on the edge of the coffee table.

"Okay tell me what happened and start at the beginning." Groaning I leaned back, my tongue touching the corner of my lips.

"Elena had a date with Stefan tonight and I got jealous. I waited until she got home and after she did the only thing that I could focus on was how her lips were slightly swollen. She looked thoroughly kissed and I don't know what came over me, it was a sudden possessive streak and before I had time to think about it I had pushed Elena down onto her bed and was kissing her like my life depended on it. I probably scared the hell outta her cause before she could react and kick me out on my ass for violating her like that I kicked myself out and then I came here." Katherine took the glass of rum from me and took a healthy swig before shaking her head.

"Well that's just classy on your part I really must say." I rolled my eyes folding my arms across my chest.

"Please, we both know that if Elena was Stefan and you had been in my shoes you would have done the same damn thing." Katherine shrugged her shoulders, neither denying nor confirming that I was right even though I already knew it; Katherine was just as head over heels for my brother as I was for my best friend.

"Well what are you gonna do about what you did?" she questioned holding out the drink for me. Shrugging I took a sip before leaning back.

"I dunno I guess I'll play it by ear, its fight Stefan where I can and hopefully Elena will see what she means to me..." Katherine nodded looking more then a little annoyed with me.

"well while you follow in your brothers footsteps and be little emo boy im exhausted, so night." And then she was up and walking towards the back of the house. I had already planned on crashing in her guest bedroom the moment that she had dragged me into the house and I knew that Isobel, her older sister and guardian would have no problem with it.

To say my war with Stefan was going to be an easy one would be an understatement. Being the stupid idiot baby brother that he was Stefan always got his way. But as I sat on my bed a few hours after Katherine and her family had finally gone to bed I decided I didn't care. For once Stefan wasn't going to get his way if I could help it. I wanted her and I was going to do everything in my power to gain her. If Stefan wanted to fight me about it then so be it, I was willing to go through hell to gain Elena. With a groan I glanced at the alarm clock next to my bed swearing when the time read 1:30 in the morning. I had school the next day and I was pretty damn sure Mrs. Starr would kill me if I was late to art one more time. Not even two weeks into a brand new school year and I had already been late to her class more than six times.

Laying back on my bed after having shut off the small desk lamp that sat on my nightstand I tried to sleep but my thoughts kept straying to Elena. I was usually a straight forward kind of guy, actually compared to Stefan which seemed to be something that I was doing more and more often with each passing day, I was a very blunt person. I didn't mind having to be the bad guy if it meant protecting the people that I loved, something that Stefan frequently used against me. When Stefan did something wrong for some reason it was always blamed on me, though how they could mistake Stefan and I considering that Stefan was a blond was beyond me.

With a sigh I stood up walking towards the window of the bedroom and looking across and down the street before shaking my head and moving back to my bed. I felt like a stalker. Shaking my head I smirked at myself. No stalker wasn't the right word, sure I was determined but hell if she ever said no to me I knew that I would back off without a problem; but that was just the thing: never once had she said no to me…yet. With a resigned breath a reached over and grabbed my cell phone setting the alarm clock before rolling over onto my side to stare at the wall which was becoming more and more interesting each time I stared at it. Why I never bothered to set my actual alarm clock I don't know. For some reason I just always set my phone one instead. I think it was cause if I couldn't manage to turn the damn thing off first thing in the morning I could chuck the devil made contraption across the room without the risk of breaking anything with a bulk of satanic made devil parts like I would if I risked chucking my alarm clock across the room. I let out another breath as I closed my eyes content to escape to my dreams if only for a few hours.

Two hours later and I was still wide away moving to stare at the ceiling as my thoughts once more began to wander. Two hours of thinking about her, how I could get her how I could…I shook my head. My current train of thought would get me nowhere fast and I knew it. I had a lot coming my way. Knowing Stefan he wouldn't take lightly to the fact that I wanted his girlfriend and would probably kill me when I attempted to take her but hell things had always been a competition between Stefan and me. With a resigned sigh I got out of bed donning my clothes from earlier before heading down the stairs and to the kitchen. The kitchen was already alight, Katherine's little sister well step-sister Rose, sitting at the table starring out the window absentmindedly stirring her now cold cup of coffee.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I asked sitting down next to her, causing her to jump. She had been so deep in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed me enter. Rose smiled slightly at me before tucking a stray strand of red hair behind her ear, her green eyes focusing on me as she started to come out of her little dream world. She bit her bottom lip as she looked over me before nodding towards the coffee machine with a brief reply of, "there is coffee in there if you want some." I shook my head and stood moving to grab a cup for myself before once more sitting down at the table next to Rose. "What has you all spaced out?" I asked once more smirking slightly as I looked over her.

"Isobel kicked me outta the room" Rose shrugged shaking her head. "We need a bigger house, don't get me wrong, I love my sister but not enough to share a room with her any longer." I nodded looking over her, not really understanding where she was coming from but willing to offer whatever sympathy I could. Rose rolled her eyes once more tucking her slightly rebellious hair behind her ear. "John is over." She offered by way of explanation. I chuckled shaking my head. Isobel and John refused to admit that they were together but hell we all knew it and this only went to prove it.

"You can have my room." I offered but Rose merely shook her head before glancing over me.

"So what are you doing up so early Damon?" such an innocent question and it had me frustrated.

"Let me guess, can't get your mind off of Elena." Rose smirked before shaking her head, "I swear Damon you're easier to read then a book." I rolled my eyes before pushing her slightly. I didn't even have to open my mouth and she knew what was going on. Rose was just good at stuff like that. Rose slipped a hand back through her hair before rising from her seat and heading towards the sink taking her cup with her. She paused at the sink a moment watching the light brown colored liquid swirl down the drain before she turned towards me a wicked looking smile covering her usually angelic features. "So how are we gonna get you your girl." She asked her hands perched on her hips. I smiled shaking my head; I knew there was a reason that Rose was my favorite sister of Katherine's. She let out a breath before she returned to the table sitting on the edge right in front of her crossing her pale legs that her boxers showed off.

I shrugged looking up at her before smiling sheepishly.

"This is me we're talking about babe." I began running my fingers back through my hair slightly frustrated. "We both know that this is far from my area of expertise hell even you have had more boy toys then me misses ice queen." I smirked as Rose glared at me, her lips thinning into a line.

"You better be thankful that I love you almost as much as I hate Stefan, Damon Salvatore or I'd leave you sitting flat on your ass to take care of everything because of that comment that you just made. Christ you practically called me a whore!" There was no real bite to her words but I didn't doubt for a second that she would follow through if provoked enough. She smiled before reaching down to pinch my cheek. "Now here is what you do sweetheart…"

The next morning I collected my car with Katherine, determined to avoid Elena until I could get Stefan completely out of the picture. When I walked into the school with Katherine by my side I was thankful that Elena wasn't there yet, it would be perfect to set up my little plan. Slipping my hand onto the back of Katherine's neck, I claimed her lips with my own, tongue stroking along hers as I pushed her into her locker. I glanced at Elena out of the corner of my eye when she approached her locker, the sick look on her face bringing me an odd sort of satisfaction. Katherine peach and manipulative bitch that she was played along with me, tilting her head to the side as my lips skimmed along the column of her throat. Her hands twisted up into my hair, her trademark smirk curling over her kiss swollen lips.

"Aren't you gonna say hi to your pathetic little friend baby?" she purred stroking her hands down along the back of my neck. Bracing myself for the final blow that Rose and I had come up with I met Elena's gaze full on.

"What friend?" I questioned. Elena looked like she was going to be sick before the confusion that I needed her to feel written clearly across her features. Groaning I tried to suppress the feeling of sickness that boiled up in my stomach when my douche bag brother showed his ugly mug and Elena went into flirt mode. The plan was almost forgotten when she pressed her lips into his, the spark of jealousy that traveled up my spine stronger than anything that I had ever felt before.

"Looks like the virgin Mary's got it in her after all." Katherine snarled, the look of jealousy that I was feeling reflected in her own eyes, her gaze settled firmly on Stefan.

"I had a great time too." Elena replied to whatever it was that my brother was saying, "Walk me to class?" Ans then she was walking away from me, phase one of my brilliant plan complete.

Half way through class and I was bored out of my mind. I already had a plan of what I wanted to do against Stefan written down, it was just a matter of time

Then it dawned on me. My plan for Stefan had seemed petty at first but I had just had a spark of genius! Twenty minutes later when the bell rang I jumped up reaching the door pushing my way through before any of the other students could get out. My hand settled down onto Caroline's shoulder as I approached her from behind.

"Hey Damon," she smiled at me over her shoulder and for a moment I forgot what I was going to do but then Stefan shoved past me and it all came rushing back. She reached up to brush a strand of her blond hair away from her face as she pulled books from her locker. "Was there something you wanted?" I let out a breath a look of what I was sure was sure concern plastered across my face.

"Katherine is your best friend and with everything that's been going on with her and Stefan lately I haven't known how to help her and..." I let out a breath running my fingers back through my hair. "I just wanted to thank you." Caroline drew her eyebrows together looking deep in thought and completely confused at the same time a moment before she turned towards me.

"Damon what are you talking about?"She questioned looking over my shoulder at what I was sure was Stefan.

"Katherine, she just…she must be so thankful to have a friend like you when she's going through …"I paused letting out a breath for effect, "her problem." Caroline's look of confusion only seemed to double as she once more drew her eyebrows together.

"What problem." She asked shrugging slightly.

"I mean, honestly, it's perfectly normal to want what you can't have and what with her crush on Stefan and everything." I shrugged looking over my shoulder to where Stefan had his arm wrapped around his best friend Matt's shoulder in a friendly guy type hug. "But to have a best friend who is so willing to help her with everything while Stefan…experiments with other girls…well you're just so sweet and understanding to her. Stefan is lucky, if someone did that to Elena I'd kill them."

"He what!" she shrieked her eyes going wide. "If he thinks I…"She blew out an angry breath as we watched Stefan walk past us with Matt his arm still thrown around Matt's shoulder, "oh he so has another thing coming to him." And with that she slammed her locker door shut and stormed off down the hall. Thank god I wasn't the target of that wrath because honestly I didn't think Stefan would be surviving it. With a smirk and a little bit of a bounce in my step I started towards my next class not even worried that I was going to be late.

"You seem even happier then you were earlier if that's even possible." Katherine commented when I took my seat next to her in history. I shrugged looking towards the front of the classroom.

"Its just one of those days."I leaned back resting two of my chair legs off of the floor my arms behind my head. Katherine smirked rolling her eyes before leaning over to start taking notes. Resigned I pulled out a sheet of paper not wanting to spoil my good mood but knowing that I'd need them later on that night for homework. But then I came to conclusion that the fates hate me or god hates me or whatever higher power there is in the world hates me cause the door to the classroom opened and Stefan stuck his head in giving the teachers one of his 'I'm perfect and you love me' smiles before asking very calmly if he could talk to me in the hallway. To anyone else Stefan would look cool calm and collected. To me, his other half I could tell that he was ten shades of pissed off and I was going to get my ass kicked. Letting out a breath I pushed away from my desk, sent Katherine a look of save me and made my way to the door that Stefan was holding open for me. The moment that I stepped over the threshold all hell broke loose.

"What the hell did you say to Caroline?"Stefan demanded pushing me up against the lockers by the collar of my black shirt. I growled pushing back against his, hell I was the older of the two of us, it was time to grow some balls and be big brother right?

"I don't know what you're talking about." I smirked looking over him folding my arms across my chest as I glared at Stefan. Stefan growled and grabbed my arms pinning it behind me as he once more shoved me into the lockers.

"Then why is Caroline suddenly demanding what I'm doing with Katherine?" he asked with a growl as he twisted my arms a little harder.

"Maybe if you weren't stalking her in the middle of the hallway then she wouldn't be asking that!" I pushed back freeing myself from his grip. Stefan growled a moment before his fist connected with the corner of my face. Wait how the hell did that one happen?

"Damon Salvatore I cannot believe you." My father was furious as he stood glaring at me within the principal's office. Grumbling under my breath I reached up gingerly touching my eye which I was sure was in the process of turning into a nice big black eye. "and you," my father continued turning to look at Stefan who was sporting his own battle wound, a split lip, "I expected this from him, but Stefan Gabriel you know better." Stefan winced as my father moved to calling him by one of his middle names as I smirked. Hell it could be worse he could be calling both of us by our full names and to the point of anger that he couldn't speak English properly. I reached up to cover my mouth and the smirk I was sure had formed across my lips as I thought about that one. My father yelling in a thick French accent was really funny though I had only seen it once. "I don't even know what to do with you two." He glared pointedly at both of us before throwing both of her hands up in the air. "Mon Dieu" I shook my head attempting not to laugh as my father switched to French running his hand back through his white blond hair. "It wasn't my fault he started it." Stefan's feeble attempt to pin this whole damn thing back on me made me smile. Again. I had been in more than one fight while attending this school, I knew that it was best to stay silent and just accept what was going to happen. It was easier than making up bull shit excuses only to have them be shot down.

"I don't care who started it Stefan!" my father snapped finally losing it. I reached up rubbing the back on my neck as he sat on the edge of the principal's desk to regard us both. "I'll just have to separate you for the time being." He turned to look at Stefan before letting out a breath, "Stefan, you will go stay with your Uncle for the first semester. Hopefully in that time you two will grow up and learn to act like adults." My father stood walking towards the door to the office before stepping outside to talk to the principal as I chanced a glance over at Stefan. He looked like he has just seen a ghost, his normally tan skin a sick ashy looking color. Stefan turned to glare at me, his ice green eyes cold.

"You are so dead." He growled before he stood and stormed out of the office. Yup I was a dead man. I sat in my chair in the office my head in my hands when I realized something. My brother was leaving, Elena was going to be alone and I was going to get my chance. I smiled as I looked out the window in the office towards the school parking lot. Yea things were going a hell of a lot better. I stood reaching down to grab my school bag before walking out of the office and towards my next class.

Over three hours later and I was sitting back on Elena's bed, ready to start phase three of my brilliant plan. Elena looked down right pissed as she came into the room.

"Took you long enough to get home." I quipped folding my arms back behind my head.

"Who are you again?" she mocked, cocking an eyebrow, her arms folding across her chest. Ouch. I winced trying to school my expression, she was working into the plan perfectly I just needed to keep things up a little longer and it would all work in my favor.

"So you looked super cozy with my little brother there." I shot back completely ignoring her question, she was playing into my hands and that's what I needed.

"You have a lot of nerve showing up here after how you treated me in school today." She growled. Rolling my eyes it took everything in me to bite my tongue and not tell her exactly what I had gone through for her that day.

"Don't be a drama queen." I replied instead.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't toss you out on your ass right now?" she questioned. The corner of my lips curled up into a smile as I looked over her, sinking in the final part of phase three with one sentence.

"Because I have a challenge for you Elena and I wanna see if you can actually hold up to it."

**A/n- hello my darlings! Okay so this is a pretty long ass chapter and yeah you guys will find out exactly what the challenge is in the next couple of day but in the meantime I'd like your guys thoughts on what you think that challenge is. =) anyways as always thank you to everyone that reviewed, they mean the world to me and help inspire me to write. The next chapter should be up soon as well as chapters for Rumor Has It and Without End. Until next time happy reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

I sat there for a moment after Damon had spoken looking at him like he was completely insane as Damon gazed back at me with a completely smug look. Half torn between wanting to beat the shit outta him and wanting to throw myself at him I clenched my fists.

"What the hell makes your think that I'm gonna listen to a damn thing you have to say?" I questioned when I finally managed to get my heart under control- it wouldn't do for him to realize the kind of effect that he had on me.

"Because we both know you couldn't resist proving me wrong if your life depended on it." He shot back the smugness on his face growing with every second. Not knowing what exactly to say back to that I tried to focus on something else and instead settled on the purplish blackish ring surrounding his right eye.

"What the hell happened to your eye?" Pushing off my vanity I walked forward to cup his cheek and turn his head to the side, looking over him for any more bruises, my anger at him momentarily forgotten. Damon shrugged reaching up to touch my hand against his face, an emotion that I didn't recognize playing across his features.

"It doesn't matter, it was well worth it." He muttered cryptically. He smiled, that lopsided smile that I really did love, his thumb stroking along my hand as he held it against him. "So does this mean I'm forgiven and you'll take my challenge?" He questioned softly drawing me forward to perch on the edge of my bed between his legs. I wanted to hold onto my anger, he has really hurt me but he knew, he knew that I couldn't remain angry at him. I loved him, I would always forgive him no matter what it was that he did.

"What's your stupid challenge?" I finally relented. Damon chuckled softly, using his hold on my hand to draw me closer until I was practically sitting on his lap.

"Don't respond to me." He murmured and the glint that was in his eyes the expression that I couldn't read grew even more until he was leaning forward and pressing his lips into mine. My brain shut down and my heart slammed against my chest the moment that his mouth touched mine, his hand releasing mine to slide onto the back of my neck. Squeaking, I tried not to panic as his teeth gently nibbled along my bottom lip before his tongue soothed the skin. It took everything in me not to arch into him, to not respond like i desperately wanted too, his warning ringing clear in my head with every soft stroke of his lips against mine. And then when I thought I could take no more he nipped harder at my bottom lip, the gasp that left my mouth being the only opening he needed. He tasted like mint and something else that I couldn't put my finger on as his tongue stroked along my own, almost demanding that I respond. The temptation to respond was too much as his mouth pressed harder into mine, a soft growl rumbling up from deep in his throat. He pulled back slightly, sucking my bottom lip into his mouth and sucking slowly at it before breathing my name and just like that the spell was broken and I was jerking away from my best friend a look of I'm sure shock on my face.

"Lena?" He questioned looking dazed still, his hand slipping forward to cup my cheek, "speak to me princess what's going on in that head of yours."

"Oh my god." It felt like I was suffocating from information overload as every thought that had been absent while Damon kissed me suddenly came swarming back. "Oh my god." Scrambling back from Damon I put as much distance between the two of us as I could.

"Lena..." He approached me hesitantly like he thought I was going to bolt the second he got close to me and honestly I wanted too, part of me screaming that I had finally gotten what I wanted and the other half telling me that it was wrong.

"That shouldn't have happened." I gasped out shaking my head back and forth, "you have Katherine and I have Stefan and this is cheating and oh my god I'm a cheater now!" Leaning back against my vanity I tried to breath past the thunderous beating of my heart, "I'm not that kinda girl I'm not like Caroline and Vicky but now I am and oh my god Damon..." He must have seen the panic in my eyes cause in two strides he was across the room and tilting my head so that I would look at him, his thumb stroking along my jaw.

"Deep breath Lena." He murmured his eyes darting from side to side as he watched me. Swearing he sucked in a sharp breath, obviously seeing what he wanted in my gaze cause the next thing I knew his mouth was settling back onto mine and there would be no way in hell that I wouldn't be able to respond this time.

Again my mind went blissfully blank as Damon claimed my mouth as his, all thoughts of Katherine and Stefan fleeing my mind as he tugged my body flush against his. One hand tangled in my hair the other settled on my ass as his tongue thrust into my mouth. I had only been kissed five times this one included and could barely keep up as he took my mouth roughly. Pulling Damon between my legs against the vanity my body demanded things that I hadn't felt except in the privacy of my own bed when nobody else was home. Hands pushing under his shirt I tugged the soft material up. Damon seemed to get the hint, pulling away from my lips only long enough to discard not only his shirt but my own as well before his lips were back against my own. Sliding back further onto my vanity I curled my legs around his waist, pulling his body as much into mine as I possibly could, my hands reaching between us for the button on his jeans. There was no time to think anymore I knew what I wanted and what I was asking for and I wasn't gonna back down.

**A/n- okay yeah no comment on this chapter it kinda wrote itself and considering the challenge in the outline was completely different I think I'm okay with that. Please don't forget to review and As always thank you to everyone that reviewed it means the world to me. The next chapter will be up soon and will pick up immediately where this one left off, no backtracking necessary. Until next time happy reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

Bulletproof Heart Chapter 6

Elena's body against my own was unlike anything that I had ever felt before. Where Katherine was all sharp angles, Elena was soft curves, her body molding perfectly to my own with barely any space between the two of us. Elena whimpered when I pulled back from her lips in favor of her neck. The need to mark her flashed possessively to the front of my mind as I set my teeth into the skin.

"Damon…" She gasped out. Her fingers tangling in my hair and another slow whimper from the girl of my dreams completely threatened to unman me like some prepubescent virgin. Settling my lips back against hers I tried to stifle the sounds least things end before they even started. Her legs tightened around my thighs as she tugged my body closer to her instinctively, the edge of the vanity digging harshly into my legs. My mind went blissfully blank as I kissed her, all thought of Katherine and my douchebag of a brother disappearing, all that mattered in that moment was her and I. her hands settled down on the buckle of my pants and that was like a dousing of cold water as she fumbled with the clasp. This was the woman that I love more then I loved myself and that was saying something. She deserved more than a quick fuck against her vanity, she deserved hearts and flowers and romance, but as much as my mind was screaming at me about that my body was demanding that I don't stop. It wasn't until she yanked back from my mouth and gasped the moment that she had my jeans undone that I realized just how much more she deserved.

"Elena are you are…I mean…have you ever….fuck." I wasn't sure how to ask without coming straight out and asking, but if they tell-tell blush on her cheeks as she looked down my body was any indication I didn't need to ask straight out, I already knew. "Are you a virgin." If anything the blush deepened and she looked like she was ashamed as she refused to meet my gaze, her hands fumbling with the buckle of my belt, her legs slipping from around my waist

Settling herself back against the vanity, her shoulders slumping slightly she seemed defeated, the moment completely forgotten, the haste that we had been feeling vanished in a moment of awkwardness.

"I…does it really matter all that much?" She stuttered out, still refusing to look at me, her arms folding across her chest like she was embarrassed of me looking at her. "I mean I know that I won't be as experienced as the other girls that you've been with and all that but that doesn't mean that you can't show me what to do…" the more that she spoke the breathier that her voice got until she was almost whispering, her eyes filling with tears until she looked like she wanted to cry. "I mean I wanted to save it for someone that I love." She finally admitted, the word love repeating itself in my head as my heart slammed itself as hard as it could against my chest. She loves me. She **_Loves_** me. _Say something you idiot! _My mind screamed as I realized that Elena was looking even more uncomfortable with every minute longer spent in silence. "I'm just gonna…" and she was reaching for her shirt then, slightly curling into herself and away from me. Reaching forward I clasped her hands and tugged them until they were clutched in front of me, the corner of my lips curving into a smile.

"Elena…"

"I get it Damon!" She snapped, still having not looked at me once since the whole incident had started, "You don't want pathetic little Virgin Elena…" I chuckled softly and instantly realized that it was the wrong thing to do when she flinched. "Just let me have some of my dignity please before I make an even bigger fool of myself then I already have."

"Lena, it's not…" I tried again but she tugged her hands away from me, her eyes going cold, the hurt anger and pain all clearly written across her expression.

"Please just let it g-go." Her voice broke as her hands settled against my chest, pushing my body completely away from hers. The room felt twenty degrees colder as she closed herself off from me, her posture rigged. "I-I think you should go." Her shirt had been pulled back on and she was hugging her favorite pillow to her chest, still refusing to look at me. Straightening my clothes I settled down on the edge of her bed and let out a slow breath before shaking my head wondering how I had managed to completely fuck things up in less than ten minutes.

"Elena-" Reaching for her arms, I tugged her forward until she was standing in front of me, her pillow forgotten as it dropped to the ground in between us.

"Please." She whimpered, the tears that had formed finally falling down her cheeks in smooth streams, the guilt over a misunderstanding feeling like a sharp kick to the stomach. Tugging a little harder on her arms, I settled her onto my lap, my arms curling around her.

"I love you." I murmured pressing my lips against her head. She froze the moment that I said the words, her breath catching in her throat, "I only asked because I didn't want to hurt you and because if you were you deserved more than a quickie against your desk. I don't care if you're inexperienced, those other girls still wouldn't be able to compare to you." She sniffled, her arms curling around my neck, her face burrowing against my shoulder. "You're everything to me."

"Damon I-"

"Elena!?" If there was ever a time that I completely wanted to kill my brother and not just maim him it was then. He couldn't have had worse timing to come flouncing into Elena's room. Yeah he was the boyfriend and more than me he had a right to be there but still, what the hell.

"Can we have a moment please Damon." She questioned softly and as much as I hated it there wasn't much that I could do to argue.

"Yeah I'll be outside." I murmured but she was already lost in conversation with Stefan and the jealousy was already settling down in the pit of my stomach. Walking down the stairs I gave a wave to Jenna before stepping outside into the front yard. The tree in front of Elena's window had always been a favorite of ours and I sought shelter under it as I waited. From my spot I could see through the two of them through her bedroom window. Elena looked mad; her arms folded across her chest her chocolate hair kind of wild looking. She looked hot. Stefan on the other hand looked like a mess and for a moment I actually kind of felt bad for what I was doing, my brother was obviously with the girl and I was pushing to split the two of them up. I shook my head pulling my phone from my pocket as it started to ring, Katherine's name flashing across the screen. Sliding the unlock bar across the base of the phone I answered it.

"Yes my dear?" I questioned softly, my eyes never leaving the window as Elena reached up, the force of her hit causing Stefan's head to snap to one side. Closing my eyes I tried to not let the guilt at destroying my flesh and bloods relationship bother me, I mean Christ I hated the guy and loved Elena what exactly was there to feel guilty about.

"I need you to come over here." She whispered softly, "please something came up."

The panic in Katherine voice was clear and I knew that she wouldn't be calling me unless it was important, she knew what my plans had been for after school, that I was going to be with Elena.

"I'm on my way." I muttered regretting the words even as I said them, I wasn't ready to leave Elena we had too much unfinished business. Ending the phone call I sent a quick text to Elena, telling her that I would be back later on that night to finish out talk and to hopefully make things right for us.

**A/N- here we go end of chapter six! Yay! Anyway thank you to everyone that reviewed, I'm sorry about the trouble that I had with the last chapter showing up, I don't know what the hell was up with that but should it ever happen again know that I will do everything that I can to get the chapter up and working properly as soon as I possibly can and if that doesn't work send me a PM and I will be more than happy to send the chapter to you that way. Anyways that being said this chapter was kinda eh, and like most of my stories I'm not one of the people to do an "and they lived happily ever after" without putting them through absolute hell first! So as always please don't forget to review they mean the world to me and encourage me to keep writing. So I think that this A/n is long enough so until next time happy reading!**


End file.
